


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by EchidnaPower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaPower/pseuds/EchidnaPower
Summary: It isn't easy being the youngest sister, especially when your oldest sister is getting married and you're the only one without a date for the once in a lifetime event. Misty can't help but feel like she doesn't measure up somehow, but a surprise visit from her closest friend is sure to make her feel pretty once more. An AAML oneshot inspired by the legendary (and lovely) HollyLu.
Relationships: AAML, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pokeshipping
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So the wonderful HollyLu has once again brought me back to the world of Pokemon as I bring to you all a oneshot based off one of her artworks. Actually, two of her artworks, the most recent of which is displayed as the story's header image. Go check out her Tumblr page to see the full definition version of it, this site does not do it justice.
> 
> In any case, not much to say except that I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. It got the HollyLu seal of approval, so I guess I must've done something right lol. Enjoy! I own nothing except the story.

To say that Misty was disappointed was an understatement. Depressed might have been a better word to describe her current frame of mind. Of all the indignities she had to endure, this might have been the worst of all. So far, anyway. Misty's oldest sister Daisy was getting married, to Tracey Sketchit, a very close friend of Misty's. Go figure, especially considering without her, Daisy and Tracey never would have met in the first place. But did she get any credit? No. Then Daisy had the audacity, the unmitigated gall to ask Misty to be the flower girl for her wedding. Not a bridesmaid, like Lily and Violet. Daisy wanted her to be the flower girl.

Over her dead body, and Misty made sure her feelings were heard.

Misty sighed and shook her head as she watched the festivities play out at the reception on the beach. To be fair to Daisy, she meant no harm in asking Misty to be the flower girl, she just couldn't think of any other options at the time. It wasn't like they had a long list of young girls to choose from. And eventually, Daisy conceded and named Misty her third bridesmaid, with Violet acting as the Maid of Honor. But that was not what had Misty so upset. No, what had Misty glaring daggers at her oldest sister, who was blissfully unaware of the hateful glances being sent her way as she and Tracey fed cake to each other, was that Misty was the only bridesmaid who had no one to escort her.

If she'd still been ten years old, that wouldn't have been a problem. But she was 16 now, practically a grown woman. The sheer embarrassment Misty felt as she walked down the aisle with her sisters, the only one without a handsome gentleman on her arm, it still made her ears burn just thinking about it. No one said anything to her, no one even thought anything of it really...but she did. And she hated every second of it. It acted as yet another reminder that Misty was - once again - considered the runt of the litter. Not truly a member of the Sensational Sisters. Why would anyone waste their time with her when Lily and Violet were readily available? Sure, she matched them more now, her curves much more pronounced now compared to when she was a child. But still, she didn't really measure up to her sisters. And her inability to find a date in time for the wedding drove home just how...unattractive she was.

Oh sure, she could've asked Brock to play the role of her date, he didn't exactly have anyone special in attendance either, acting as Tracey's best man. But there was just something about the idea that made Misty's nose crinkle in disgust. Brock was like the brother she never had...and yet, in a bizarre sort of way, she felt a little insulted that Brock felt no desire to flirt with her. Wasn't she pretty? Did Brock not consider her worthy of his attention? Misty banged her head on the table and covered her pulled back hair with her arms as she realized what she was thinking. This wedding was destroying her from the inside out. She didn't care if Brock flirted with her or not, in fact she preferred he didn't, it was just too weird.

But today, it just felt like it represented something more. It meant not even a man well-known for his roving eye considered her attractive...and today, that stung.

It wasn't long before Misty heard cheering, and she looked up from her seat as Daisy was apparently preparing to throw the bouquet. For the first time since the ceremony itself, Misty smiled. She always wanted to catch the bouquet at a wedding, maybe now she actually had a shot since she wasn't a head shorter than everyone else. Rushing over to join the crowd of ladies, which included her older sisters ironically enough, Misty put on her best game face as she readied herself to jump up and grab the bouquet. Daisy turned around and tossed it behind her into the air, and Misty leaped up to intercept it.

Only to be knocked down by a woman Misty didn't even know the name of, her fingers brushing the bouquet of tropical yellow flowers and knocking it away from the crowd. The redhead grunted in pain and slowly pushed herself back to her feet, grabbing a stray flower that had apparently fallen. She glared up at the woman whose face seemed to display her annoyance at Misty for getting in _her_ way. The nerve of this lady, who was she even with anyway? Eyes blazing, Misty was about to confront the woman and give her a piece of her mind, when she suddenly heard the hysterical screeching of none other than Brock. Somehow, the bouquet had landed in his lap after she inadvertently redirected it, and now Brock was running around shouting at the top of his lungs that it was a sign from Arceus himself that soon he would be destined to find love.

And then he tripped over his own feet and fell face first in the sand.

Misty groaned and shook her head in exasperation. Enough was enough, she needed a break. A long one. Looking around the area, she noticed that no one seemed to be paying her any mind. In fact, Daisy was so entranced by her new husband, it looked like she didn't even realize there were other people at the party. That's exactly what Misty was counting on. Soon they would be doing Arceus knows what, and no one would even notice her leaving. Why would they? She wasn't that important...she wasn't even good enough to find a date.

Clenching her fists in anger, Misty took off her shoes and bolted down the shoreline, far away from the hustle and bustle of the wedding reception and down to the Cerulean Pier, not far from Cerulean Cape. Once she could no longer hear the cheers of people, and her ears only picked up the caws of Wingull and Pelipper along with the gentle sound of the waves lapping the shore, Misty stopped and took a deep breath, spreading her arms out as she let the calming presence of the ocean soothe her soul. With a sharp exhale, she smiled and slowly lowered herself to the floor, unconcerned with the stray grains of sand on the pier now covering her dress and her freshly painted toenails. Quite frankly, if she didn't know that Daisy would kill her for ruining the outfit, she would've dropped all pretense of caring and dived into the water for a swim. So instead she simply pulled the pins keeping her hair up in a bun out, and allowed her orange locks to cascade down her shoulders in a curly wave.

The opportunity to bask in the brisk, cold water of the sea was an opportunity that came only once in a blue moon for the redheaded Gym Leader. She spent most of her time at the gym, taking care of the Pokémon and battling incoming trainers looking for a Cascade Badge. The chance to revel in the fresh air was one she cherished, and in what she considered her natural environment, Misty could feel all her insecurities slowly melting away. Her sisters may have thrived on land, but she outshone them in every way near the water. She felt confident here, like she was the star and the waves her audience. Here she wasn't the runt of the Sensational Sisters, she was Misty Waterflower, the girl on her way to becoming the world's greatest water Pokémon Master. Looking down at the flower she'd swiped from the ground, Misty smiled and placed it into her hair.

It was so peaceful here. No sisters to bother her, no trainers to battle, no expectations to live up to. She could be herself here, and someday she'd find someone who would accept her for who she was. Misty frowned slightly, as that thought immediately brought memories to the forefront. There was someone who accepted her for who she was...but he wasn't here, nor was he romantically attracted to her...but boy was she attracted to him.

Ash Ketchum.

How long had it been since she last saw him in person? Surely a year at least. Almost the moment Ash came home from the Sinnoh Region, after suffering a brutal loss at the hands of a man who commanded multiple legendary Pokémon in the Sinnoh League, he was gone again. Misty didn't even get a chance to say hello, let alone goodbye. Ash's mother Delia said that Ash was particularly eager to continue his journey after this last leg. Misty could understand that. He probably wanted to put his most recent defeat behind him as quickly as possible. She watched that match against Tobias on TV. Ash was woefully outmatched, and yet he still managed to do what no one else in the tournament had managed to do. He actually took down Tobias's Darkrai, only to watch Pikachu desperately battle against Tobias's second Pokémon - a Latios of all things! They brought each other down, which ultimately gave Tobias the win.

Watching that battle take place, Misty's heart ached for Ash. All the work he'd put in, all the struggle he endured in Sinnoh, all the momentum he built up...and it came to a screeching halt because of an unknown trainer who inexplicably possessed some of the world's most powerful Pokémon. She saw his face, the brief moment of despair that threatened to swallow him up as Pokémon after Pokémon were one-hit KO'ed by Darkrai. But then a grin appeared out of nowhere, and he turned his hat backwards and pointed determinedly in Tobias's direction. Misty felt her heart swell in that moment, no one knew what that symbolic gesture meant more than she did. Ash wasn't going to win, but he would fight to the bitter end, and she rooted for him the whole way.

Misty smiled and closed her eyes, absently twirling a strand of her carefully curled hair around her finger as the memory replayed itself in her mind. This was why she liked him so much. The never-say-die attitude and his determination to always come out on top. He loved Pokémon, he loved his friends, and he would give his life if it meant that others wouldn't suffer. He had the purest, sincerest heart of anyone she'd ever met.

Plus, he was darn handsome to boot.

She wouldn't mind having him on her arm at the wedding. Of course, there was always the chance he'd complain about having to wear a suit and tie. Misty laughed to herself as she could already imagine what he'd say.

_Why do I have to wear this stupid Mankey suit anyway? This dumb tie is choking me, I can't breathe, Misty! And I can't even wear my hat? That's just cruel and unusual punishment! Oh look, a new Pokémon!_

Misty shook her head with an amused grin. Ash would forever be an immature brat in some ways, but his soul was just so warm and inviting that she couldn't help but want to be with him. As she pulled and bounced a curly strand of hair, she looked down at the water as her heart started aching for his presence. She missed him so much…but he was a world away in the Unova Region, completely unaware of her feelings, as always.

"Pikachupi?!"

Misty's breath hitched. That cry sounded way too familiar. "It can't be…"

"Misty…is that you?"

The redhead turned, her fingers still pulling on a strand of hair. And instantly, her face burned as none other than Ash Ketchum was standing a few feet away, his face suspiciously red in a way that she didn't expect. On his shoulder was none other than Pikachu, and the electric mouse quickly leaped off his perch and bounded towards her, leaping into her arms and squealing gleefully. Misty couldn't help but laugh, this was undoubtedly her Pika-pal…and that meant Ash really was here. "I missed you too, Pikachu!"

"Chaaaaa!"

Then Ash came walking over, and Misty felt her heart race as he drew closer. He'd changed so much since their last meeting. He was taller, more muscle tone, his face had lost much of the baby fat she was used to and was more angled. She had to fight off the urge to swoon, this was still Ash after all. He'd probably give her a weird look and ask if she was sick or something. But seeing him like this after so long, it was hard not to want to indulge herself a little. Mentally bracing herself, she stood up to her full height, carefully placing Pikachu on the ground and picking up her shoes so she could meet him halfway. "H-Hi-" She coughed and cleared her throat, silently berating herself for not regaining her composure already. "Hi, Ash. It's good to see you again!"

"Y-Yeah! I um…I was in the neighborhood, saw someone who looked a lot like you…except it actually _is_ you, but I didn't _know_ it was you." Ash's eyes suddenly widened in realization as he put his hands up in defense. "N-Not that I could ever forget you! I mean, how could I forget _you?!_ You're like my best friend ever! I mean-"

And just like that, Misty felt her apprehension fade as Ash rambled on like the dork he really was. It was comforting somehow to know that not everything had changed. "Ash, relax. It's okay, I'm not mad at you."

Ash blinked. "You…you're not?"

"Of course not!" Misty raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing smirk on her face. "Why? _Should_ I be mad at you?"

"Uh…I guess not, no." Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head a bit when Pikachu perched himself back on his right shoulder. The boy glanced back at his partner Pokémon and scratched his back. "Thing is, if it hadn't been for Pikachu, I probably wouldn't have noticed it was you. You uh…you've changed a lot, Misty. You…you look…" He coughed into his fist. "Y'know, you look…good."

Misty felt her cheeks burn at the compliment, her eyes twinkling and her heart soaring as it took everything in her power not to reveal just how much those simple words meant to her, especially now. "Well, thank you, Ash. You…you look pretty good yourself. Height looks good on you." She giggled as Ash suddenly started sputtering in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't let it go."

"Yeah yeah." Ash puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, but eventually Misty's laughter wore him down and he started laughing himself. This banter was something they clearly both missed. "So what's the occasion, Misty? What're you doin' here on the beach? In a dress of all things?"

"Well if you _must_ know, today was my sister's wedding." Misty wagged her finger at him. "Which, by the way, you should already know about! Tracey is the groom, after all!"

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Tracey got married?! To who?! Daisy?!"

"Ash," Now Misty's amused expression faded, replaced by one of concern. "You…you really didn't know? Did you not even get an invitation?"

"I…I guess not…" Ash slumped, his entire body sagging with a sudden onslaught of sadness. "I mean, _maybe_ I got one, but it's possible I didn't even notice. Traveling as much as I do, sometimes things get lost in the shuffle."

Misty hummed in understanding. "But…still, I figure Tracey would've at least tried to _call_ you or something.

"Well, I _did_ get a call from him about a week ago, but it only lasted a few minutes. He suddenly got called away by something going on at Prof. Oak's lab and I never heard back from him. I just assumed he was too busy."

"Oh, Ash." Seeing the normally upbeat boy so down, Misty suddenly felt the urge to weep for him. Despite her playful headcanon that Ash would've hated every second of the wedding process, it was obvious he was extremely disheartened by the fact he had no idea the wedding was even taking place. But this brought another question to the redhead's mind. "Wait, if you're not here because of the wedding, then what are you doing back in Kanto? Shouldn't you be preparing for the Unova League?"

The look Ash gave her as he slowly raised his head to glance at her made her want to run up and hug him and never let go. "I actually…" He rubbed the back of his neck again. "I came here to see _you,_ Mist."

She would've been flattered, if the expression hadn't been paired with one of the most discouraged faces she'd ever seen. She drew closer to him, taking him by the hand and pulling him to the edge of the pier, bringing him down to sit next to her. "What's wrong, Ash?"

It took a few moments for him to answer. Ash never looked her way, instead choosing to only focus on Pikachu on his shoulder, and the water in front of him. "I wonder if maybe I can't keep up anymore."

"I don't understand."

Ash grunted, shaking his head in disgust. Misty could tell it was at himself, not her lack of understanding. "I mean…maybe it's time to give up on this whole Pokémon Master thing."

Misty reeled back like she'd been punched in the gut. "I…I'm sorry, I must've heard that wrong…did you just say you're _giving up_ on being a Pokémon Master?!"

"I said _maybe_ I should give up!" Ash glared at her for a moment, but his eyebrows soon raised and he sighed as he realized that he'd just snapped at her. "I'm sorry, Misty. I know you didn't mean it like that…it's just," He clenched his fists. "I've been having such a hard time lately. I'm making mistakes I haven't made in years, losing focus all the time…Iris, one of my friends from Unova, she calls me a kid all the time and it drives me crazy. I'm actually a few years _older_ than her…but I'm not exactly making a good case for myself since I keep making rookie mistakes."

Misty pouted as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, we _all_ make mistakes." She laughed derisively for a moment. "I'm sure you remember the time I called out Goldeen in the Pokémon Center. Now _that_ was one of my more embarrassing moments."

"I get that…but it just feels like I can't do _anything_ right anymore." Ash sighed, placing his face in his palms as Pikachu consolingly patted his head. "I just don't know anymore, Misty. I'm tired. It just…it feels like there's no point. I'm not special, I'm just a kid from a small town who can't measure up to all these trainers around the world. No one really takes me seriously…I…I don't even know why I came, I…" Ash suddenly cut himself off, as he saw that Misty's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Misty?"

Ash's speech had Misty's chest tightening the entire way. She tried her best to keep composed, but the words coming out of his mouth, they just hit too close to home. "Ash, I know _exactly_ how you feel." She croaked.

"Y-You do?"

She nodded, scooting over to hug his arm, much to his shock as the intimate contact caused him to briefly seize up. But it didn't take long for him to relax again as she began to finally let her tears flow. "The struggle you're going through…we're in the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

Misty looked up at him, and the vulnerability in her eyes made Ash gulp. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

Misty looked down at her feet, hesitating before finally letting herself talk. "I feel like I'm not pretty, Ash."

"What?" Ash was lucky that Misty couldn't see the look he was giving her now, like she'd suddenly grown a second head. "That's crazy! Of course you're…" Ash stopped, realizing what he was about to say as he blushed. He cleared his throat, looking away from her before the awkwardness could take over. "Sorry. You're wrong, just for the record. But why do you say that?"

Misty relinquished a smile. True, Ash hadn't used the right words, but the sentiment got across. It made her confession a little easier. "I've been feeling like I don't measure up to my sisters. As humiliating as this is to admit, I'm the only one who couldn't find a date for the wedding. Guess no one wanted to go with the runt of the Sensational Sisters, the consolation prize." Ash abruptly shifted away from her, accidentally knocking Pikachu off his perch, and Misty felt her heart sink as she feared she might have angered him somehow. She was right, but not for the reason she thought.

"Well that's their loss!" He practically growled. "If no one can see you for how amazing you are, then they don't deserve to have you! You're really smart, you're an awesome Pokémon trainer and one of the best Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region! And you know what else? You're pretty too! You're _really_ pretty! And if they can't see that either, they're blind as a Zubat!" Ash panted for breath after his rant, but then his mind caught up to his mouth, and his whole body rose in temperature as he realized exactly what he'd just said. "Um…that is…what I mean is…"

As for Misty, her jaw dropped halfway through, and it took a few moments for her to realize exactly what Ash had said too. But when it finally clicked, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Ash, do you mean that? Do you…really think I'm pretty?"

"Well…yeah." Ash looked away from her, unable to make eye contact. "I mean…I've…I've _always_ thought you were pretty. It's just…aww geez, I'm not good at this." Ash sighed and tried to hide his face from her, but it wasn't long before Misty came closer again, shakily raising her hand to touch his cheek and redirect his gaze at her.

"Thank you, Ash." She smiled softly at him, slowly leaning forward and placing a delicate peck on his cheek, blushing like a crushing schoolgirl as she pulled away, her eyes never leaving his. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that today. And for the record, you _are_ really special. I have no doubt you'll accomplish your dream one day, and I'll be rooting for you every step of the way."

Ash finally smiled, his own face burning red as he raised a hand to the cheek Misty had just left tingling with her lips. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Misty beamed at him. "Ash, you're the only one in that whole tournament who managed to take down even _one_ of that jerk's Pokémon, let alone _two_ of them! Yeah, maybe you're in a slump right now. But you'll get out of it. Maybe you should use the Unova Region as a way to recharge your batteries. Experiment a little, try some new things you normally wouldn't try. It's not like the leagues are going anywhere, it's not one strike and you're out. You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Yeah, guess I do." Ash looked down at his feet and chuckled, then he turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him, and he found himself strangely getting lost in the sincerity shining through her green eyes. "I think I know why I needed to see you now."

"You do?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah." Ash reached for her hands, grasping them gently. Somehow, this felt right, this close contact. It made him feel connected to Misty in a way that felt entirely new, and yet strangely familiar. "You're the only one I know who makes me feel like I'm heading in the right direction. You always know exactly what to say and how to handle me. Even when we were kids you were always looking out for me…I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

Misty looked down at their clasped hands and giggled, her heart swelling as that familiar feeling of love she felt for him when she was younger returned with a vengeance. "You don't have to thank me for that, Ash. I'll always have your back, just like you always have mine. That's what makes us so special."

"Yeah, makes sense to me."

"Good." Misty grinned and finally let go of his hands, standing up so she could reach down and offer a hand to him to help him up. "So, feel like you're ready to head back to Unova and take on the world?"

"You bet!" Ash accepted the kind gesture and got back to his feet with her assistance, and he held the contact afterwards so he could look her in the eyes. "How about you? Feel pretty again?"

"Ash, you have no idea how much better I feel."

Seeing how her eyes twinkled, Ash felt a surge of boldness rush through his body. "Well you know what? I take back what I said."

"Huh?"

"You're _not_ pretty."

Misty spluttered as her blood suddenly started to boil. "Ash Ketchum, you thoughtless-" But the redhead didn't get a chance to finish, as Ash quickly leaned in and placed a kiss of his own on her cheek, effectively stunning her into silence. "Wha…what just…"

"Like I said, you're not pretty." Ash chuckled. "You're _beautiful."_ He scratched the back of his neck. "That's uh…that's supposed to be a level above pretty, right? If it's not, forget I said anything and we'll stick with pretty."

"Ash…you," Misty blushed and turned her back, fighting to catch her breath before her brain short-circuited. "Okay…I appreciate the sentiment," She turned back to look at him, the tiniest of smiles on her face. "But you might wanna work on the delivery."

"Thanks," Ash sweat-dropped. "I'll keep that in mind."

The redhead laughed at the bashful expression on his face, but then she looked back in the direction of the wedding reception, which reminded her of just how long she'd been gone. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Ash." She said sadly, already wishing she didn't have somewhere to be. "But I really gotta get back to the reception. As dead to the world as Daisy is, she's gonna notice if I'm gone for much longer."

"W-Wait!" Ash suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. "I uh…I know I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion…but uh…if you're okay with it," He looked down at his feet. "If you're still looking for a date, I'd be happy to help you out."

Misty's heart jumped, and the urge to squeal nearly beat her. "Are you serious?"

"Y-Yeah." Ash gulped, pulling at the neck of his jacket like it was too tight. "I mean, like I said, those jerks out there who can't see how awesome you are, it's their loss. I don't think it's fair that you should suffer because other people are stupid. After all, what's the point of doing your hair and wearing that dress if no one's there to appreciate it, right?"

To say that Misty was happy was an understatement. Ecstatic might have been a better word to describe her current frame of mind. Of all the ways that she could've been asked on a date, this was probably the least romantic of them all. But it was the most _Ash_ way ever, and in the end, that's all she really needed. With a swift twirl, she extended her arm as she faced the direction of the reception. "Ash Ketchum, you have yourself a date." Moments later, with her arm hooked around Ash's, and Pikachu gleefully running in front of them, they hurried back to the reception, laughing and giggling like they were the ones getting married today.

Misty was sure she'd have to endure the scathing looks of some of the wedding guests because of Ash. Not only was he not dressed in the proper formal wear, he wasn't even invited to their knowledge. But she didn't care, she'd take on the world for this. This was something she wanted for as long as she could remember. She had Ash by her side, filling her heart with childish joy and excitement that she hadn't felt since their last meeting. Not only that, it could've been a sign of things to come. After all, he wasn't coming as her friend.

He was coming as her date, and he made her feel pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what'd y'all think? Was it a good read? Did it do Holly's art justice? Tell me what you think by leaving a review below. Reviews are the lifeblood of fanfiction writers, people! Especially with this quarantine thing going on!
> 
> Hope to see you all soon with more content! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
